By Your Side
by NikkiB1973
Summary: "I love you, Jake..." Bella's voice was so low that Jacob had to strain to hear her. A love story...set in New Moon AU.


**By Your Side**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella stretched her arms up in the air and closed her eyes, revelling in the feel of the warmth on her skin. It was a rare occurrence in Forks for the sun to make an appearance. She then flopped on her back, laying supine across the towel she had thrown carelessly on the grass, and soaked up the hot rays. Maybe she would actually get at least a hint of a tan. She envied Jake and his friends their skin colour. After a while Bella dozed off and dreamed of a boy and girl making mud pies...

Jacob knocked on the door to the Swan house and waited impatiently for Bella to answer. A minute ticked by with no response and he rapped on the door again, louder this time. Still nothing! Jacob frowned, Bella had told him that she would be here. He decided to walk around the back and peer through the back door window. It worried him when she wasn't where she said she was going to be. With a vengeful vampire stalking her, he wasn't taking any chances.

He strode around the back of the two bed house and glanced around the corner. A smile lit up his face as he saw her in the back garden, lying in the sun. Her beautiful, brown hair was spread out around her like a fan and her long lashes cast shadows on her pale cheeks as she slept. She looked so darn cute. Jacob didn't want to wake her, so he crept over to her side and lay down next to her. He gently placed his arm over her waist and, as if she knew that he was there even in her sleep, Bella snuggled close to him making contented little noises as she did so.

"You are so adorable Bella Swan..." Jacob whispered to her as he rested his head next to hers. Even though they were supposed to be going out for the day, he decided that there was nowhere he would rather be.

XXXXXX

Bella's eyes fluttered open as she yawned. She felt so hot! She turned her head to the side and saw the reason why, Jacob's head was lying close to hers. His eyes were shut and she could feel his warm breath brushing along her skin as he breathed in and out. She wondered why he had not woken her when he arrived. Bella attempted to rise but one muscular arm clamped her close to his side and his long legs were tangled with hers. How had she not felt him draped across her? She tried to lift his arm up from her waist but all he did was mumble and then tug her closer, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

Bella decided to give him another five minutes before waking him up, she knew how tired he had been of late. He spent so many hours patrolling and when he did have free time he liked to spend it with her. Guilt washed over her as she thought about the huge sacrifices her best friend was making on her behalf. She reached out and stroked his silky black hair from his forehead, running the back of her hand along the planes of his cheek. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

She glanced back up at the sky, the sun had long since gone in and white fluffy clouds drifted across the horizon. Her mind drifted back to the dark time when she had been separated from him briefly after he had first phased. Sam had issued an Alpha command on him not to contact or tell her anything about the pack. She had been distraught not being able to see him, luckily he had circumnavigated Sam's order and found a loophole, forcing her to guess his secret, thus freeing him from his bond.

Jacob shifted around, he rolled onto his back and the arm clamped around her waist pulled her with him so that she was lying half on top of him. She tried to get up but his other arm wound around her, pressing her against him. She let out a sigh as she gave in and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes again. The heat from his body reminded her of the night he had come to her room. They had both been so desperately unhappy. The relief that they had felt when she had guessed and then accepted what he was had made them both dizzy with happiness. Jacob had flung his arms around her and held her tightly, refusing to let her go. They had ended up sleeping wrapped around each other, much like they were now, taking comfort from each others presence.

A pattern had formed after that. Jacob rarely slept in his own bed at home. If he was not patrolling he would climb through her window and lay next to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. There was many a night she would go to bed alone and wake up to find him spooning her, his head buried in her neck. She had a hard time sleeping when he was not with her. The nightmares that had plagued her since 'he' had left haunted her when she did not have her sun to comfort her. She still had a hard time saying Edward's name.

After a while Jacob began to slowly wake up, his eyes opened to see Bella propped up on his chest, her chin resting on her hands. "Hey..." he said in greeting, his eyes squinting as he got used to the daylight.

Bella smiled at his adorable expression. "Afternoon..." she replied enjoying his discomfort.

"You didn't answer the door so I came looking for you..." Jacob tried to explain.

"Uh huh," Bella arched an eyebrow. "You just didn't think to wake me up." She said teasingly.

Jacob gave her a sheepish smile. "You just looked so peaceful, Bells...sorry..."

"I am just playing, Jake. Stop looking so worried." She giggled as worry crossed his face.

"You are evil Ms Swan..." he shot back at her. He suddenly grabbed hold of her waist and flipped her over so that she was lying on her back and he was hovering above her. "I think punishment is in order."

Bella gazed up at him, a mischievous light was shining in his dark eyes."Don't you dare, Jake..." she warned him.

A wicked grin crossed his full lips as he began to tickle her mercilessly. Bella thrashed about, gasping for breath as she tried to bat his hands away. "Stop...I can't take it..." she cried out.

Jacob laughed loudly and with one swift movement he hauled Bella up off of the ground and placed her over his shoulder. She wriggled around madly as he carried her back into the house, chuckling all the way.

XXXXXX

Bella placed the fried chicken and fries in front of Jacob. He inhaled the smell and a happy grin spread across his face. She had to laugh at his delighted expression. She didn't know anyone who loved their food as much as he and the pack did. There was not much she could do to pay him back for the way he looked out for her, risking his life every day, at least she could feed him. Jacob began to eat the food, sighing in contentment.

"This is amazing, Bells. Thanks..." he said with his mouth full.

"I am going to have to start cooking you something more nutritious. I always seem to be making you junk food..." she mused.

"It doesn't matter what I eat, it's all burned off anyway..." Jacob replied, starting on the fries.

"Yeah, but surely it's more healthy for you to eat better food. I don't want you falling ill or anything. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you..." Bella admitted, her face turning serious.

Jacob looked at her intently. "I can't get ill, not with my metabolism. Really it doesn't matter what I eat...stop worrying. Werewolf remember?" He tried to reassure her.

Bella glared at him, her small hands clenched into fists. The congenial atmosphere disappeared as she stalked over to stand in front of him. "Stop being so complacent, Jake. You are still human underneath...you place your life in danger every day on my behalf, so don't tell me not to worry. You don't know how hard it is to be the one waiting for you to come home from patrolling knowing that I am the reason you and the others are out there."

This was the first time that Bella had voiced her worry out loud. Jacob felt stunned. He saw tears begin to leak out of her eyes as her frustration got the better of her. He couldn't bear it when she cried. Jacob pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry honey. I promise you I am not being complacent. The pack and I take our safety very seriously, we all have each other's backs. Please stop blaming yourself. I was just trying to stop you fretting, this is what I was made for, hunting leeches. You have to trust that I know what I am doing."

Bella looped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "I know. I just can't help it. I don't think you realise how much you mean to me..." she whispered.

Jacob's eyes opened wide as he took in what she was saying. She had never said anything like that before. He held his breath, hoping she would say more. She was silent for a moment, as if she was gathering her thoughts together. When she finally spoke again her voice was so low that he had to strain to hear her. "I love you, Jake..."

Of all the things he expected her to say, that was not it. He breathed in deeply as he instinctively clutched her tighter. He wondered if he had imagined what she had just confessed. "Say it again, honey..." he begged.

Bella hid her head against his chest, her face was burning with embarrassment. She had never meant to say how she felt. In fact it had only become obvious to her when she had woken up to find him lying next to her. She wondered how she could have been so oblivious about how she felt about him. Her refusal to let go of her misguided feelings for her ex had blinded her to everything else. "I love you, Jake..." she said again, louder this time.

Jacob felt his heart expanding with happiness. He could feel her pressing her head against his chest, he knew that she was feeling shy about her declaration. After what she had been through with the leech it must have taken a lot of guts for her to tell him how she felt. He released her enough so that he could place his hand under her chin and lift her head so that he could see her face. He was right, her cheeks were burning red.

"Don't feel embarrassed honey. I love you too, you know that right?" He told her, his voice husky with emotion.

Bella bit her lip nervously. The adoration shining from his eyes made her heart melt. This was Jake, her best friend in the whole world. He was right she shouldn't feel silly for admitting her feelings. Their eyes locked and their breathing quickened as the boundaries that Bella had surrounded herself with fell away. Jacob was dying to kiss her, but he needed her to be the one to make the first move. He didn't want to push her too far. He was content with the knowledge that she had admitted loving him. That was enough for now.

Bella continued to stare into his dark eyes, she guessed he was waiting for her to make a move. He was so thoughtful and kind, he knew her inside and out, always had done. She was irritated with herself for wallowing in unnecessary grief over Edward...a smile made her lips curve upwards. She had thought his name and she felt nothing. She said it again in her head and her smile grew wider as she realised that the hole in her chest was gone, just like that. Jacob had replaced Edward in her heart, she wondered whether she had even really loved Edward. The feelings she had for Jacob felt entirely different. She had never had to pretend with Jake like she did with Edward. It was freeing admitting this to herself.

Jacob could see that Bella was thinking things through by the intense expression on her face. This was the way she always dealt with things. He waited patiently for her to sort through her feelings. After another moment passed she came out of her revere and gave him a wide smile, her beautiful brown eyes lit up with mischief as she shifted around in his lap so that she was straddling him.

"Jake..."

"Yeah..."

"I would really like to kiss you right now..."

"I thought you would never ask honey..."

Bella giggled at his last statement. Her eyes closed as he inclined his head toward hers. When he first pressed his mouth onto hers it was hesitant, almost as if he was worried that she would change her mind and pull away. When he felt her moving her lips along with his, Jacob wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight to his body as he deepened the kiss. Bella felt her whole body heating up as she just let her body dictate her actions and allowed herself to enjoy the passion that was building between them, she had never felt so safe and protected in her whole life.

After a while they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Jacob had a big grin on his face as he gazed at her with love in his eyes. "I have been waiting my whole life for this moment." He announced proudly.

Bella smiled at him indulgently, cupping his cheek with her hand. "Me too..." she agreed. " Me too..."

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! Just felt like writing a fluffy story! :)**_


End file.
